


Początek

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel powraca, M/M, kociak, prezent
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam znalazł pod drzwiami bunkra małego kociaka i postanowił się nim zaopiekować, co doprowadziło do sytuacji, której nigdy się nie spodziewał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Początek

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny fik, zainspirowany serią promptów znalezionych w Google Grafika. Wcześniej Samifer, więc może teraz Sabriel, tak dla odmiany :D

Na początku był malutkim, uroczym kociakiem. Miał długą i gęstą, rudą sierść, którą codziennie dokładnie wylizywał, dzięki czemu podczas głaskania nie czuło się pod palcami żadnych drobinek ani sklejonych kudełków. Obserwował świat wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, odbijającymi każde światełko. Był po prostu kuleczką szczęścia i nawet zazwyczaj nieczuły na takie rzeczy Dean miział go po brzuszku, kiedy nikt nie widział.  
Samowi trudno było wymyślić dla niego imię. Chciał, aby włochaty rudzielec miał je nietypowe, ale szykowne, takie, które łatwo zapamiętywałoby się dzięki swojej niezwykłości. I naprawdę żadne nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
Pytał o propozycje już każdego: Deana, Casa, Bobby’ego, a nawet tego z deczka szurniętego anioła Balthazara, ale ci, słysząc jego kryteria, bezradnie unosili ręce. Tak więc kotek przez dwa tygodnie był po prostu kotkiem (dodatkowo bezbłędnie reagował na deanowe „kici kici”).  
Po tym czasie, kiedy zwierzak nieco urósł i przyzwyczaił się już do każdego członka rodziny, do Sama wpadł niespodziewany gość z imieniem aż podejrzanie idealnym dla małego rudzielca. Wzbudził też u Winchestera wiele sprzecznych emocji.  
Gdy w progu jego pokoju pojawił się znajomy mu Trickster, jego szczęka o mało nie zmiażdżyła wylegującego się na jego kolanach kociaka, opadając ze zdziwienia. Archanioł uśmiechał się figlarnie, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju, stał pewnie, wręcz arogancko, a więc był taki jak powinien być. Oprócz tego, że nie żył.  
\- Cześć, dzieciaku, jak miewa się mój prezent? – zapytał na powitanie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Długowłosy zmrużył oczy z pretensjami.  
\- To prezent od ciebie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, odkładając kudłatą kulkę na pościel obok swojej nogi. Kot nie zareagował; pozwolił mężczyźnie ułożyć go wygodnie wśród zmiętej kołdry i z zadowolonym mruczeniem rozpoczął wyciąganie i chowanie pazurków. Gabriel ruszył do przodu, zatrzymując się w odległości może dwóch metrów od łowcy.  
\- No chyba nie myślisz, że taki malutki kotek sam znalazłby pudełko, przyniósł je pod twój dom, wlazł do niego i zapukał w drzwi, hm, łosiu? – przewrócił oczami. Z jego twarzy nadal nie znikał uśmiech, co w głębi serca ucieszyło Sama. Wpatrując się w ten ironiczny grymas przypomniał sobie wszystkie spotkania z Gabrielem i choć było ich niewiele, cholera, tęsknił za nim. Tęsknił za jego sarkazmem, tęsknił za jego dziwnymi pomysłami, tęsknił nawet za tym jego fetyszem słodyczy. Tęsknił za całym, kompletnym Gabrielem i mógł się do tego przyznać.  
\- Wiesz, że potrafię czytać w myślach, prawda? – przerwał mu niewinnie Loki, tym razem jego uśmiech jak najbardziej pasował do wizji niegroźnego aniołka grającego na harfie. Sam najpierw przetransportował swoje brwi o kilka pięter wyżej, po czym uderzył się w czoło otwartą dłonią z taką siłą, że plasknięcie rozbudziło zdezorientowanego kota. Archanioł od razu nachylił się ku niemu i pogłaskał go za uszkiem, co rudzielec uznał za całkiem przyjemną pieszczotę, na powrót zamykając oczy.  
\- W porządku, Bambaloo, twój pan jest po prostu wariatem – uspokajał go słowami, które u Winchestera skutkowały przyspieszeniem pracy serca i tak szybkim krążeniem krwi w żyłach, iż mężczyzna był pewien, że powinien wstawić jej mandat czy coś w tym stylu. Założył ręce na piersi w pretensjonalnym geście.  
\- Co ty sobie w ogóle myślisz, Gabrielu. Nie żyjąc zjawiasz się w moim pokoju, głaskasz mojego kota i nazywasz go jakimś Babilem, Bamboolem… - wyrzucił z siebie, czerwieniąc się okropnie. W sumie nie wiedział, czy skutkiem rumieńców był gniew na anioła, czy jego bliskość.  
\- Bambaloo – poprawił go prędko Trickster.  
\- Bambool, Bambaloo, jedna dzida – machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Jeśli natychmiast nie wyjaśnisz mi, co ty tu…  
Tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć, zanim jego usta nie zamknęły się pod naporem tych drugich, miękkich i kształtnych. Po jego wargach rozpłynęło się ciepło oraz słodki smak, kiedy Gabriel starał się jakoś je uchylić. Wciąż zdumiony (co wcale nie oznacza, że niezadowolony) Sam otworzył usta, wpuszczając do środka język Lokiego, a tego, co działo się potem, nie przewidział. Został porwany w tak szaleńczy, pełen tęsknoty, ale i namiętności pocałunek, że aż zachwiał się na materacu. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że archanioł siedzi na jego kolanach okrakiem i wplata w jego włosy swoje palce. Nie pozostając dłużnym przywarł dłońmi do jego pleców, powoli zsuwając się pod kurtkę i koszulkę, analizując każdy napotkany fragment skóry. Była prawdziwa, tak jak te usta i te dłonie, a więc on naprawdę wrócił. Sam naprawdę całował się ze starym Gabrielem, który jakimś cudem został wskrzeszony przez swojego Ojca. A może wykiwał Lucyfera (oraz ich) jedną ze swoich sztuczek?  
Kto wie, to przecież Trickster. Trickster, który jest również archaniołem, a to całkiem wybuchowa mieszanka.


End file.
